Perfume
by Hurd-Wood
Summary: Ada yang bilang, bau khas dari sebuah parfum dapat membuat orang lain jatuh cinta. Tapi aku hanya berharap, dia selalu mengingatku dengan hanya menyesap aroma parfumku.


**Perfume by HurdWood**

 **.**

 **Naruto©Masashi Khisomoto**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt/comfort (M)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **#SongFic_SumireMomoi**

 **.**

" _Ada yang bilang, bau khas dari sebuah parfum dapat membuat orang lain jatuh cinta."_

" _Tapi aku hanya berharap, dia selalu mengingatku dengan hanya menyesap aroma parfumku."_

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **.**

Diam. Gadis itu masih terdiam di bangku kemudi. Ekpresinya terlihat datar, membuat siapapun menjadi sulit untuk menebak isi hatinya.

Tangannya yang dingin dikepal. Membuat kuku-kuku nya memutih.

Netra hijaunya melirik pada spion diluar jendela. Memandang sebentar dua manusia berbeda gender yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Sakit. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu. Wajahnya masih datar, namun terlihat sedikit liquid bening yang mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

Apa ia tengah berimajinasi? Atau memang benar adanya bahwa kekasihnya saat ini tengah berdiri di seberang sana. Dengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui ialah mantan dari kekasihnya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya. Dan pemuda itu memiliki masa lalu yang mungkin belum terlupakan. Tapi sekarang, ia adalah kekasih dari pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu ia tunggu walau terkadang hanya dibalas oleh ketidak acuhan.

Berusaha tidak percaya, tapi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya berada tepat didepan mata.

Sasuke, kekasihnya berkhianat.

Pria itu selalu meyakinkannya bahwa ia mencintainya. Sakura percaya itu, tapi terkadang ia merasakan kehadiran orang ketiga diantara mereka.

Sakura sudah menduga hal ini. Yah, lebih tepatnya ketika ia tak sengaja membuka isi pesan dari wanita bernama 'Karin' itu pada telepon genggam milik Sasuke.

Kata-kata penuh cinta yang ditunjukan kepada pemuda itu benar-benar membuat matanya memanas.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati melihat percakapan mesra dari wanita lain dengan orang yang kita sayangin.

Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Rasanya semua menjadi satu.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya yang tersendat. Menenangkan sejenak pikirannya. Dan melupakan beban beratnya untuk sementara.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke arah spion. Mereka masih disana, tanpa menghentikan aktifitas menyenangkan mereka. Terlalu mabuk hingga melupakan dimana tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Sakura selalu ingat semua momen menyenangkannya dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke selalu baik dengannya, memperlakukannya sebagaimana hal nya seorang kekasih, dan selalu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya.

Di dalam mobil sedan hitam, gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena menahan isak tangis. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ke jalan kosong yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan.

Setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya, apa gadis itu masih ingin menunggunya? Mungkin, iya.

Terkadang cinta dan bodoh itu sama.

Dan gadis itu membenci dirinya yang terlalu bodoh.

Tidak, bukan! Sepertinya itu tak sepenuhnya sama. Karena perasaan yang tulus akan terus bertahan walaupun oleh sebuah pengkhianat.

Sejenak, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan kembali hal-hal menyenangkan dengan pemuda itu. Matanya mulai sembab karena terus-terusan mengeluarkan cairan kesedihannya.

Ia rindu ketika pemuda itu mendekapnya hangat, ataupun kecupan lembut penuh gairah dari bibir seksi-nya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tak dapat ia lupakan. Sentuhan pemuda itu memang memabukkan, tapi pengkhianatan nya jauh lebih mematikan.

Sakura gadis yang Keras kepala. Ya, ia tahu itu. Dan dengan pengkhianat pemuda itu tak akan membuatnya mundur. Karena ia harus terus bertahan. Silahkan jika kalian ingin mengatai dirinya sesorang yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh, karena rela disakiti hanya karena alasan 'cinta'.

Ia akan terus bertahan

Jadi, Sakura akan menunggu telepon dari pemuda itu. Dan ia akan mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Ia ingin tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya paling dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

Tapi selama ia menunggu, Sakura akan terus mengenakan parfumnya. Perfum dengan bau _Cherry Blossom_ yang identik dengannya.

Setiap ia berjumpa dengan pemuda itu. Dan setiap mereka saling mendekap. Gadis itu telah menumpahkan aromanya ke tubuh pemuda itu. Membuat wilayah dirinya disana. Dan membuat pemuda itu juga beraroma seperti dirinya.

Sakura akan terus diam. Ia tak akan memberitahukan ini kepada siapa pun. Termasuk wanita itu. Tapi ia berharap, wanita itu mencium aroma parfumnya.

Agar wanita itu tahu, bahwa pemuda yang ia peluk saat itu telah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang selalu setia menunggu kehadirannya.

Sakura tak akan mengadu. Ataupun langsung melabrak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang tengah patah hati karenanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan bersikap kekanakan. Tapi ia selalu berharap akan hal itu. Berharap wanita itu menyadari aroma parfum dirinya.

Dan Sakura akan terus berharap. Aroma parfumnya tak akan pernah pudar ataupun hilang. Karena ia ingin pemuda itu tak akan pernah melupakannya. Ia ingin pemuda itu selalu mengingatnya hanya dengan menyesap aroma parfum di tubuhnya.

Selalu dan selalu, Sakura selalu berharap.

Ia akan tetap tenang dan bersikap santai. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Selama ia menunggu sebuah panggilan, ia akan terus mengenakan parfumnya. Biarlah seperti ini saja. Ia hanya ingin mereka menyadari aroma parfum-nya. Menyadari kehadirannya.

Hanya itu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirny menyalakan mesin dan menginjak pedal gas.

Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tempat dimana terdapat seorang pemuda yang menatap sendu kepergian mobil sedan hitam itu.

Yang ia ketahui ialah mobil milik kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
